Marriage
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Num dia tão comum em Konoha, Sakura está com os pensamentos muito no ar e estes são direcionados para Sasuke, seu namorado. Mas por que toda essa distração? Teria ele feito alguma coisa...? [Oneshot. SasuSaku.] [Presente pra Marin The Noir.]


**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei o/**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

A médica-nin de Konoha caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas da vila, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares de algumas pessoas. Já estava acostumada com isso, afinal os indivíduos da Vila da Folha respeitavam-na por suas habilidades médicas e também por ser discípula da Gondaime, Tsunade.

Com seus vinte anos de idade, Sakura se dirigia para uma certa parte da cidade onde vivera o clã Uchiha. Bom, isso havia se tornado bem comum desde que estava namorando o sobrevivente desse consagrado clã. Uchiha Sasuke.

Suspirou, cansada, tentando se confortar com o pensamento de que em alguns minutos estaria desfrutando dos beijos do Uchiha – isso se ele já tivesse voltado da missão, como membro da ANBU. Mas considerando que já eram seis da tarde, Sasuke deveria estar em sua casa, entretendo-se com alguma coisa.

"Sakura!" – a jovem Kunoichi parou de andar e virou o rosto para trás, intrigada com aquela voz. Seus olhos verdes acompanharam as duas figuras correndo até pararem em sua frente, uma loira e a outra morena de olhos perolados. A Haruno não pôde deixar de sorrir com uma gota.

"Ino. Hinata. Há quanto tempo, hein?"

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Se não me falha a memória, nós nos falamos ainda hoje de manhã antes de sairmos para algumas missões."

"Sério?" – Sakura pareceu ligeiramente surpresa de descobrir isso e viu uma gota descer pela cabeça de Hinata e Ino.

"Sério." ¬¬

A médica-nin sorriu com uma gota, pensando consigo mesma que estava muito distraída nas últimas semanas.

"Mas e o seu casamento?"

Estava explicado por que estava distraída. Tudo culpa de Sasuke que havia lhe pedido em casamento e simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Aliás, iria bater nele quando o encontrasse por faze-la levar uma bronca de sua sensei por estar no mundo da lua enquanto deveria estar concentrada em suas tarefas.

"Já está tudo pronto, Sakura-chan?" – a voz calma de Hinata tirou a jovem de cabelos rosas de seus pensamentos, a qual apenas sorriu, dizendo:

"Está tudo certo, sim. Mal posso esperar pelo dia de amanhã." – Ino possuía estrelinhas reluzentes nos olhos azuis e não pôde conter o comentário seguinte.

"Já pensou! Amanhã você vai se tornar Uchiha Sakura! Não é demais?"

Sakura não acreditava que aquela era a Ino que vivia disputando o amor de Sasuke com ela, mas guardou a informação para si. Quer dizer, desde que começara um namoro oficial com o Uchiha, a loira resolveu desistir, sabendo não ter mais chances e naquele momento estava namorando Shikamaru. A médica-nin limitou-se a sorrir, afastando seus pensamentos para longe.

"Pois é... Nem eu acredito nisso." – Hinata fez uma cara pensativa, antes de falar.

"E eu acho que o Sasuke-kun também está bastante ansioso com isso." – Sakura e Ino olharam a amiga, curiosas.

"Como você sabe disso?" – as palavras de Ino fizeram a Hyuuga corar.

"B-bom... é-é que o N-Naruto-kun m-me disse."

Ino e Sakura sabiam que como Hinata estava namorando Naruto, provavelmente ele contava qualquer coisa para ela quando estavam juntos. A loira sorriu maliciosa, fazendo a garota tímida ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"Quer dizer que vocês dois-"

"N-n-não, Ino-chan...! N-Não é o que você está p-pensando...!"

Sakura estava muito perdida em pensamentos para se importar com as tentativas de Ino de deixar Hinata sem graça. Não podia evitar ficar pensando nas palavras da amiga Hyuuga... Sasuke ansioso com o casamento... Então significava que ele não estava somente querendo reconstruir seu clã o mais rápido possível... Espere. Não precisava se preocupar com isso porque ele havia dito a palavra com A...

Sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, assim que relembrou a voz dele ecoando em seus ouvidos, dizendo que a amava.

"Nossa, eu não acredito que você já vai se casar, Sakura." – Ino comentou, com um dedo no queixo, analisando a amiga de cabelos rosas. Hinata, tentando afastar o rubor da face, olhou a jovem também. As duas acabaram por receber um olhar indagador da mesma.

"Ora, mas por que? Eu não pareço que tenho vinte anos, prestes a me casar?" – Ino observou-a de alto a baixo. Os cabelos longos até a cintura, olhos verdes expressivos, estatura média, corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garota. Definitivamente ela parecia ter vinte anos, sim.

"Não, baka. Estou dizendo que parecia ser ontem quando a gente ficava brigando pelo Sasuke-kun."

"Ino, não venha com esses tipos de recordações, ok?" – Sakura retrucou, rindo. – "Você parece a cópia exata da minha mãe."

"E o que ela falou sobre isso?" – Hinata indagou.

"Sobre eu me casar com o Sasuke-kun ou sobre a Ino ser a cópia exata dela?"

A Yamanaka sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa. Hinata apenas sorriu com uma gota.

"O seu casamento."

"Ah, sim..." – Sakura levou um dedo até o queixo, pensativa. – "Disse que o tempo havia passado muito rápido e que ela ainda lembrava de mim quando eu era um bebê." "Ai, essas coisas que as mães sempre falam, sabem." u.u

"..." n.n'

"Mas ela não protestou quanto ao noivo?" – Hinata e Sakura olharam para Ino como se ela fosse de outro planeta. A médica-nin suspirou, falando.

"Não, baka. Você sabe que é o clã Uchiha e tudo mais. Ela não iria fazer qualquer tipo de protesto, mas é claro que eu disse pra ela que eu não ia me casar com o Sasuke-kun por causa do clã dele."

"Nossa, que romântico n.n' Imagina o Sasuke-kun ouvindo isso." – Sakura sorriu com as palavras de Ino, mesmo sabendo que não iria fazer muita diferença para o Uchiha. Ou pelo menos imaginava.

Seus olhos esmeralda repousaram sobre o céu, o qual já começava a mostrar suas primeiras estrelas. Sakura levou um susto ao perceber que deveria estar em outro local ao invés de estar batendo papo com suas amigas.

"Minna, eu tenho que ir." – Ino levantou uma sobrancelha com aquele tom de voz apressado de Sakura.

"Alguma missão?"

"Não, era pra eu estar na casa do Sasuke-kun há muito tempo n.n' Ja."

Já se afastando, Sakura pôde ouvir a voz de Hinata.

"Amanhã nos vemos, Sakura-chan" n.n

A médica-nin sorriu, sentindo o rosto ferver bem de leve.

No dia seguinte seria Uchiha Sakura...

Não podia acreditar nisso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem Kunoichi abriu a porta da casa dos Uchihas, como se fizesse isso toda hora. De fato, fazia mesmo. E não teve tempo nem para respirar direito assim que entrou porque sem aviso foi imprensada contra a parede por alguém. Seus olhos verdes encontraram um par de olhos ônix numa fração de segundos e logo notou o ligeiro sorriso naquela face.

Aquele maldito sorriso sexy, que não conseguia deixar seu estômago de dar uma cambalhota uma única vez...!

Sakura não sabia se estava sorrindo delicadamente por estar apreciando a respiração dele roçando seus lábios ou por aquele ato repentino.

"É assim que você recebe a sua noiva, Sasuke-kun?" – Ele conseguiu ignorar a sentença inteira, menos a palavra "noiva", a qual ainda lhe causava um efeito satisfatório.

"Você está atrasada, Sakura. Acho que eu deveria puni-la por isso." – O sorriso doce da jovem se transformou para um brincalhão.

"Uma punição? Posso saber o tipo?"

Sasuke passou alguns segundos analisando aquela face atentamente e enfim achou uma punição que lhe pareceu bastante agradável.

"Algum tipo que faça você ficar quieta."

"Bobo..."

Com um sorriso singelo no rosto, o Uchiha continuou admirando-a alguns segundos antes de inclinar um pouco a cabeça e capturar os lábios dela de forma carinhosa e delicada, como se tivesse o dia inteiro para continuar beijando-a e não tivesse motivos para pressa. E em movimentos calmos, Sasuke explorava cada parte daquela boca com sua língua ávida, sentindo os braços de Sakura enlaçarem seu pescoço e puxa-lo para mais perto de si.

Aproveitando a deixa, ele aprofundou mais o beijo, escorregando uma das mãos para a cintura fina dela e segurando-a com mais firmeza. Adorando aquela sensação maravilhosa que experimentava todos os dias. Separando os lábios dos de Sakura, o Uchiha ficou olhando-a nos olhos por alguns instantes até sentir os braços dela abandonarem seu pescoço e a mesma caminhar para a cama, sentando-se ali.

Sasuke limitou-se apenas a voltar a arrumar algumas armas ninjas que estava polindo antes da Kunoichi adentrar a casa. Sabia que Sakura estava estranha e iria descobrir o por que rapidamente. Se fosse algo relacionado a algum homem, iria mata-lo caso tivesse feito alguma coisa com sua noiva.

"Afinal por que você se atrasou, Sakura?" – a médica-nin desviou os olhos do chão e ficou analisando os movimentos do rapaz arrumando suas coisas, enquanto falava.

"Fui chamada no hospital e acabei encontrando a Ino e a Hinata no caminho pra cá." – Sasuke não pareceu acreditar muito nisso.

"Tsunade disse que você tinha uma missão hoje de manhã. Não me diga que não foi." – Sakura olhou-o de forma ligeiramente incrédula.

"Claro que eu fui. Só esqueci de dizer para você que eu teria." – apenas nesse momento ela pareceu se tocar sobre algo estranho. – "Ei, você foi falar com Tsunade-shihou?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos, ainda guardando seu material de ninja.

"Fui chamado para uma missão e ela comentou que você teria uma também, baka." – Sakura observou-o terminar a arrumação e caminhar até a cama, sentando ao seu lado, tentando não parecer exausto. Algo inútil de se esconder para alguém como Haruno Sakura. A jovem o olhou de esguelha e suas piscinas esverdeadas fixaram-se num ferimento leve no braço dele.

"Sasuke-kun, por acaso você acabou de chegar da missão?"

"Como você sabe?"

Sakura se perguntou se ele não lembrava que ela era sua noiva. _Será que ele ainda acha que eu não o conheço direito?_

"Você enfaixa os seus ferimentos assim que chega." – após essa afirmação, Sasuke olhou para o braço também, observando o simples ferimento que possuía. Droga, havia esquecido completamente disso.

A Kunoichi suspirou e sem cerimônia começou a curar aquele pequeno machucado com suas habilidades médicas. Ainda tinha muito que agradecer a Tsunade por ter aceitado-a como discípula, realmente. Sem perder a concentração, ela notou o Uchiha suspirar.

"Isso não é nada, Sakura."

"Você não cansa de falar sempre a mesma coisa?"

"E você não cansa dessa mania de vir curar meus ferimentos?"

"Não enquanto você não parar de se descuidar nas missões." – Sasuke ainda pensou em responder, mas pensou melhor e ficou calado. Durante algum tempo de namoro com Sakura, aprendera a não discutir com ela. Não adiantava nada no final das contas u.u

O Uchiha começou a achar estranho aquele silêncio que havia se instalado no local. E considerando que Sakura já havia acabado de cura-lo, então não tinha nenhuma desculpa dizendo que não podia perder a concentração para ficar falando. Definitivamente ela estava estranha. Mas assim que abriu a boca para perguntar quem era o desgraçado que fizera algo com ela, a mesma falou, numa voz suave.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun." – O jovem membro da ANBU olhou de esguelha para a sua noiva, notando rapidamente que os olhos cativantes dela estavam procurando algum ponto interessante no chão.

"Hn?"

"Você não está nervoso para o dia de amanha?"

Sasuke teve que se controlar para não sorrir. Então era isso? Conhecendo sua noiva muito bem, deveria imaginar que fosse algo do gênero.

Espere. Ela tinha lhe perguntado se estava nervoso? Sakura tinha que estar brincando.

"Você está?" – Um sorriso doce se formou nos lábios da Haruno, a qual continuou olhando o chão.

"Não consigo parar de pensar desde quando você me propôs em casamento."

"..." – Sasuke continuou a olhar a jovem, apreciando sua beleza e ouvindo suas palavras. Ainda não entendia como tudo isso nela o encantava...

"Sabe, amanhã vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida e é por isso que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa..."

Sakura desviou os olhos verdes do chão para encontrar os dele ao seu lado. Sem hesitar, sua mão delicada alcançou uma das mãos dele e guiou-a para onde supunha ser seu coração batendo num ritmo desenfreado. A jovem ainda mantinha o singelo sorriso na face, acompanhado por um fraco rubor.

"Ele está batendo rápido só de pensar nisso." – Sasuke constatou que isso era realmente verdade, já que podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela contra seu peito, aonde sua mão ainda se encontrava repousando, segurada pela de Sakura, inocentemente.

Seus olhos se encontraram uma única vez antes do Uchiha tomar a decisão de beija-la no rosto, carinhosamente, como se quisesse afasta-la daquele nervosismo que estava passando no momento. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação dos lábios dele contra sua pele branquinha.

"Você não está nem ansioso, Sasuke-kun?" – O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente, ainda com o rosto a centímetros da face dela, os olhos fechados.

"Apenas para formar uma família com você." – Sakura não pôde evitar um sorriso mais aberto ao ouvir aquele tom de voz junto com aquelas palavras. Tentou se livrar do arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, mas sem muito sucesso.

Abriu os olhos verdes para analisar a face de seu noivo e captou rapidamente aquele sorriso maroto e sexy que enfeitava o rosto bonito do mesmo. Perguntou-se se ele sabia o poder que aquele sorriso surtia nela, e em qualquer outra mulher. Mas não pôde lhe perguntar porque logo sentiu que ele estava deitando-a na cama, com a maior delicadeza que podia.

Sakura podia apostar que ele tinha alguma coisa em mente e não deu outra ao ouvir a voz masculina de novo.

"Aliás, poderíamos começar uma família agora mesmo, não é?"

A médica-nin já ia perguntar se ele estava comprando algumas edições de Icha Icha Tatics (Lançamento do Jiraya) junto com Kakashi, algo que explicava o fato dele estar tão hentai a algumas semanas. Mas novamente não conseguiu falar nada porque os lábios dele capturaram os seus apaixonadamente, e como nunca resistia aos beijos de Uchiha Sasuke, a única coisa que fez foi entreabrir os lábios para dar passagem à língua dele.

Sem perder tempo, uma das mãos do Uchiha correram rapidamente para a perna de Sakura, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho enquanto ainda se beijavam. Mesmo acostumado a ouvir esse som, o efeito que este lhe causava ainda era o mesmo, e querendo mais disso, sua mão deslizou lentamente para dentro da simples blusa que a jovem usava.

Em seus profundos pensamentos, Sakura nunca imaginara que o futuro iria lhe garantir um casamento com Uchiha Sasuke.

Será que ele se indagava o mesmo ou já teria planejado isso há muito tempo? Bom... isso fica para tentarmos descobrir.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Marin-chan! n.n Muitas felicidades, amiga! \o/ Desejo tudo de bom pra vc, hein? n.n Muita saúde, paz e felicidade! hehe... Eu queria ter feito uma NejiTenten, pq sei q vc gosta mais desse casal, mas realmente não deu i.i Mas mesmo assim, espero q vc tenha gostado do presente n.n**

**E para os outros leitores, espero q tambem tenham gostado \o/ E deixem REVIEWS, por favor! n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
